Her Little Drunken Friend
by Bubbles-LovesYouAlways
Summary: Ginny convinces Hermione to go get 'some' drinks at the Three Broonsticks. She gets drunk and while Hermione tries to get her back to Hogwarts, who comes and helps her? Why, Draco Malfoy of course. Note: They are Heads together. They get along. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello! I wrote this little drabble during Driver's Ed in summer school. We had to write a little scene about preventing your friend from driving home while they were drunk and I could not help but think about Hermione and Ginny. I know, I know. Think about Hermione and Ginny while in Driver's Ed when witches and wizards don't drive? Well I changed it up a bit where they are walking back to Hogwarts from the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Hopefully you guys think it's as funny as I thought it was! But before you start reading it, please read the background info.

_**Background: **__(this takes place during Hermion's seventh year) Hermione and Ginny were in the Head Common Room talking, laughing and just having a girls night when Ginny comes up with this "great" idea to go down to Hogmeade for some drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione tries to talk her out of it, but, being a stubborn girl, Ginny tells Hermione to live a little. So, Hermione finally agrees. While there, Ginny gets drunk off Firewhiskey. And Hermione doesn't (of course!)._

"Come on, Gin. It's time to get back to Hogwarts. Everyone will start to wonder where we are." Hermione was trying, but hasn't succeeded, to get Ginny to follow her out before something bad happened. There were men everywhere that were drunk and Hermione has already dealt with Harry and Ron when they have been. She really doesn't want to see how grown men act when they are drunk.

"W-w-wonder where we are? Hermione it's the middle of the bloody night. No one even knows that we left." Ginny was more than drunk. She was slurring her words!

"Well remember? I share a common room with Malfoy. He's probably just now getting to the common room and is being suspicious on not hearing us giggle half our night. And he'll go off and tell Snape of his suspicions. So let's go." Hermione stood and waited impatiently for her best friend.

"Alright, alright. I'm c-c-coming." Ginny tried for about ten minutes to stand up. When she finally did, it was on wobbly legs… and she fell over. Bringing the stool she was sitting on down with her. And instead of cursing like she normally would have done, being the potty mouth that she is, she started bursting out with laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited to see if Ginny would stop laughing. Ten more minutes went by before the brown haired girl seriously lost all her patience for the younger red head.  
"Ginny! Now!" she snapped Ginny back to reality and she relunctedly stood up and started grumbling nonsense about Hermione "being a bitch," as she nicely put it.

It was about one in the morning by the time Hermione and Ginny was half way down the main street of Hogsmeade, when Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight.

"Ginny, did you see that?" She was definitely starting to regret being talked into coming for 'some drinks.'

"See what?" Ginny looked at Hermione through unfocused eyes as she tried to stand straight with Hermione's shoulder for help.

Hermione frantically started to look all around her surroundings. When she didn't see anything, she continued on their way. But just a smidge faster.

"Stop going so fast 'Mione. I can't keep up with your long legs." Ginny all but whined.

Hermione snorted. "Me? Have long legs? I'm only five foot six! Now I know that you are definitely drunk. Your drunken eyes are letting you see people taller than they really are!"

They continued on their way for another couple minutes. It was peaceful and quiet. The moon was almost full and it let off a glow that was really pretty. Hermione looked over at Ginny. 'If only I wasn't stuck with a drunken best friend. Then I could treasure this beautiful scene with a flash of my camera.'

Hermione sighed. It was just too good to be true. All we need now is some man come our way and offer some help.

"Do you need help, Granger?"

Hermione didn't overreact. Not at all.

She just yelped, turned around, dropped Ginny ("Hey!"), and about punched the guy that was interrupting her thoughts.

Until she saw who it was.

"Thank Merlin it was just you Malfoy. I thought you were some rapest or something." Hermione was visibly breathing deeply.

Malfoy smirked playfully. "Me? A rapist? Never."

Hermione snorted, again. "Just help me with her, will you? She weighs more than what you would have thought."

"It's probably all muscle. Since she spends hours on end with Potter on the Quidditch Pitch." Malfoy picked up the sleeping girl ("Finally she's asleep! I thought she never would close her eyes." Hermione exclaimed when Malfoy pointed it out.) with ease.

Ginny snuggled close to Malfoy like he was a giant teddy bear. Malfoy smirked and they continued up the lawn of Hogwarts.

"Do you ever stop smirking? It gets quite annoying." 'And it's sexy' Hermione finished in her mind. But she would never tell Malfoy that, of course. They entered the castle and quickly walked to their common room on the second floor.

When they got to the portrait of a snake and a lion intertwined, Malfoy looked at her and, of course, smirked. "Why is it so annoying, Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "It just is!" She said the password to their common room and walked in without holding the door for him to walk in.

Malfoy entered some minutes later because of some difficulties with trying to hold a Weasley and getting through the door at the same time.

"What are we doing with Red?" he asked, amused. Hermione was 'looking for a book' at their gigantic book shelf.

"Just stick her in my room. I'll be there in a minute."

Malfoy went up the stairs that separated their rooms from each other and entered Hermione's. He stuck Ginny on one end of Hermione's king sized bed and turned to leave. But Hermione was standing in the doorway. She looked nervous.

"I just wanted to say thank you. It would have taken me ages if Ginny would have fallen asleep while I was taking her back here. Why were you out there anyway?"

Malfoy smirked that sexy smirk that he knew that Granger loved. He overheard her talking to Weaselette earlier tonight.

He walked slowly over to her. And gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
" Your welcome." He left the room. He would tell her the answer to her question another time.

Hermione slowly touched her lips with her fingertips and smiled.

Maybe there was more to Mal-… Draco than anyone ever thought. And all thanks to her little drunken friend.

A/N: I really hope you guys liked this as much as I had fun writing it! As you can tell, this turned out _way_ different than my little scene that I had to write in Driver's Ed. I just had to put some romance in it. Hehe. This is my first romance, by the way. So some constructive criticism would be nice! D


End file.
